Encargo demoníaco
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred era un demonio sumamente frío y sádico que reinaba el infierno, cuando, en el molesto papeleo un demonio de bajo rango llega con un encargo, un pequeño demonio de ojos verdes llamado Arthur que desean los dementores, desde el primer momento, al demonio de ojos azules le obsesiona, al punto de no querer compartirlo con nadie. Dedicado a ProngsK. Devil!USxDevil-Shota!UK.


He aquí un fic que le debo a una persona hace como… mucho tiempo la verdad, mucho, pero me acordé, también tienen que recordármelo… que mi memoria es la de una anciana, frágil y temblorosa, espero disfruten este fic, es un tanto más alegre de lo que suelen ser cuando Devil!Alfred o Devil!Arthur están involucrados.

**Dedicado: **A ProngsKJ, me tardé años, pero aquí está :D  
**Pareja: **Devil!AlfredxDevil-Kid!Arthur** -**Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** La paciencia de un demonio.

De cierta manera, odiaba que su padre lo eligiera a él como el primero al mando, de cierta manera, sabe que su hermano parece casi un ángel de blancas alas comparado con él, pero verdaderamente se divierte en otras cosas que condenando las almas en el infierno, prefiere vivir torturando a las mujeres hasta llevarlas a la locura, causar problemas familiares que destruyan familias enteras, saciarse con el acto desesperado de un adolescente influenciable el cual ha accedido a tirarse de esos barrotes en el sexto piso y estrellarse contra el suelo. Hacer contratos injustos, la cara de sus víctimas retorciéndose en arrepentimiento al ver que sus planes no salieron como se lo esperaban.

Se relamió los labios con sensualidad, su sonrisa era aplastantemente enferma, pero calculadora, distinguía cualquier error, tenía cientos de años, la experiencia y su sabiduría lo hicieron uno de los demonios más fríos y despiadados, ya no encontraba diversión en simples muertes, le gustaba innovar, como la mente se destroza, como el sujeto que se sumerge en la soledad busca una luz o un alguien que él nunca le concederá, le fascina, le excita controlar a los humanos como simples marionetas.

Incluso a los demonios. Por eso, tenerlo encerrado allí firmando condenas es lo más humillante a lo que pudieron someterlo, el gesto frío se dirigía más que muerto hacia los papeles.

"Frederick Singht.

Condenado por violar a su hija luego de quemar viva a su esposa y madre de la pequeña,

se había vuelto fea y sin gracia según el sujeto en cuestión, los años la carcomían, el engendro humano no

hizo más que deducir que su nuevo amor había reencarnado en su pequeña hija de nueve años

la cual después de…askldjaksjdakdass"

Al terminar de leer "después de" sólo veía letras borrosas del desgano que tenía. A la mierda, a todos los mandaría a que le arrancaran la cabeza una y otra vez, no quería pensar, ninguno de esos seres le obsesionaba. Cuando estaba punto de ir a abusar sexualmente de un incubo, a los que de cierta manera, no les molestaba tanto que "abusaran" de ellos la puerta de su oficina demoníaca sonó con golpes tímidos, chasqueó los dedos con elegancia y afiló los ojos, esperaba que fuera su padre y le dijera "ya no tienes que hacer más esta mierda hijo, diviértete", aunque suene irónico de un demonio, le agradaba la libertad, hacer lo que él desee, lastima que su padre es un amargado.

–Su eminencia. –el demonio que entraba evitaba ver al demonio a los ojos en señal de respeto y terror vivo, el americano hizo un leve gesto con la mano que le invitó a entrar.

–Habla, no estoy de humor. –los ojos de manera rapaz dieron con una cadena negra que jalaba el demonio de pelo café desordenado.

El sujeto traía a alguien con él, no un alguien cualquiera, era un pequeño demonio, de cuernos pequeños y puntiagudos, de traje simple, como de aquellos con los cuales vestían a los pequeños chicos adinerados en Inglaterra hace ya tiempo, estaba entero de negro a parte de la camisa que era de color roja a rallas, las piernas descubiertas en unos pequeños short y unas calcetas negras con los lustrados zapatitos, la cadena terminaba en un collar al cuello, como si fuera una mascota, sus pequeñas alas eran diminutas, con eso no duraría más de media hora en un vuelo, su cola se enredaba en su pierna derecha en señal de miedo, entraba un poco despacio frunciendo el ceño… y cuando el pequeño levantó la mirada.

La obsesión nació en el demonio de cabello negro y ojos azules. Aquel verde penetrante, la piel clara y nívea, el refrescante olor que expedía, era una criatura demasiado dulce, le parecía obscena y sumamente violable, se relamió los labios con gusto al ver al demonio que aparentaba once años. Nunca recibió un regalo tan aberrantemente delicioso como él, pensó en una sonrisa malévola y pervertida que aquella noche sería sólo para ellos dos, afiló su mirada al negociante, de seguro se lo querría vender o lo estaba regalando, el pequeño le gustaba mucho como para andar con trivialidades, se preguntaba si era virgen… lo más delicioso es tomar a un demonio virgen, el orgullo se les cae a pedazos, los demonios, sino son súcubos o íncubos y son de alto poder mágico nunca se dejan penetrar analmente, les corrompe el orgullo, pero algunos lo hacen por simple morbo.

Sentía el poder mágico del pequeño, era de cálidad pura para lo podrido que debería ser un muchacho como él, quería poseerlo. De seguro era un regalo de su padre por haberlo tratado como un esclavo en vez de hacerlo con el puto Matt y algo hermano que tiene que se fue a jugar con la nieve en Canadá, de verdad Alfred dudaba si no era un ángel gay en cubierto.

–Dime… ¿qué es aquella joya tan deslumbrante que traes allí? –la sonrisa pareció estar hecha de terciopelo, los ojos filosos recorrían al pequeño demonio con morbo, fruncía las gruesas cejas un poco más, parecía que era terco, le encantaría domar a ese niño.

–Señor… es-esto es para usted…–alzó al niño con fuerza que se resistía con un pequeño gruñido.

–Y-Yo s-oy Arthur Kirk-Kirkland y no soy de na-nadie. –Alfred esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, era verdaderamente delicioso, esa terquedad, no podría aguantar hasta tenerlo entre sus manos a ese paso.

–Disculpe la insolencia de este demonio su eminencia, fue criado entre mortales y un ser obscuro… es ingenuo y tonto como uno.

–¿Con humanos? –sonrió macabro. –Con razón huele deliciosamente bien. –

El demonio de bajo rango atrajo al pequeño, el demonio criado en el infierno de tierras norteamericanas sonrió sin benevolencia, sólo tenían que entregárselo y saciaría su descontrol, esbozó una sonrisa retorcida y algo nerviosa, apurando al estúpido lacayo a que le diera pronto al niño, cada segundo que pasaba lejos de él se retorcía un poco más su mente, si eso seguía así, destrozaría al pequeño a la hora del sexo, el Rey demonio que era en esos momentos Alfred por la ausencia de su padre nunca se esperó lo siguiente que diría esa escoria de bajo rango.

–Emi-Eminencia, este demonio es mercancía… lo vendrán a buscar dementores, este niño se crió cerca de un ángel de la muerte…–

–¿Y? –algo de esto no le olía bien.

–Tiene una esfera de muerte dentro suyo…–

–¿Y? –

–Tiene que cuidarlo sin violarlo, mi señor, sino el cuerpo del pequeño se volverá inestable y lo que quieren los dementores dentro de él se pudrirá. –

–¿Me estás tratando de explicar que voy a ser el puto niñero y ni siquiera me lo puedo follar? – al americano esto le parecía ridículo.

–Exacto señor. –

El demonio, como había sido año nuevo en el mundo humano puso con tranquilidad en su lista de cosas por hacer un pequeño compromiso más: Matar a mi padre.

–Fine, fine, no quiero problemas con los dementores, deja al crío amarrado a uno de los muebles. –

–¡N-No soy un perro tonto! –alzó los brazos con brusquedad, desprendiendo un poder oscuro que botó al sujeto de pelo café, en cuanto a Alfred, a penas y se movió de su silla.

Alfred respiró las cenizas a su alrededor, le encantó el olor y la sensación en su garganta, luego, miró suavemente al recadero. –¿Seguro que no lo puedo violar sólo un poco? –

–Lo siento señor. –

–Lárgate…–suspiró.

El sujeto se fue rápidamente dejándole la alargada correa de metal al americano, el pequeño empezó a tirar sutilmente de este mientras el americano no hacía más que rechistar y lanzar una gélida mirada al niño que hizo que este caminara algo intimidado sin dejar su tono molesto y de cierta manera travieso, como si planeara algo para hacer la vida imposible de ese demonio. El mayor de los demonios le pidió que tomara asiento en un pequeño sillón que había para los invitados, con lo que odia hacer lo siguiente, revisó los papeles, duraría hasta mañana en la noche ese encargo, podría soportarlo… no lo tocaría.

Miró hacia delante, el niño demonio de cabellos rojizos sonreía sutilmente retirando la corbata con algo de maldad de su pequeño y blanco cuello, el demonio tragó fuerte y de mordió los labios botando un jadeo ahogado. Retira lo dicho, a ese paso no podría soportarlo.

**N.A: **Espero que les haya gustado, quedan dos capítulos, esperemos que la inexistente fuerza de voluntad del demonio americano le haga soportar los encantos de ese lindo demonio cejón. Para saber más o menos como serían ellos dos y Arthur de demonio shota vayan a mi tumblr que está en mi perfil, la última imagen que rebloqueé es de eso, Arthur es demasiado lindo *-*


End file.
